


When evil calls your name

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash





	When evil calls your name




End file.
